Decisions
by kidd12
Summary: My name is Roxas. I work for an Elite group and am one of the best at what I do, but don't the best fall down sometimes? RoxasXNamine
1. This is my Life

I heard the familiar clanging of metal as he tried to hit me with his sword. Again and again he tried and again and again I blocked. Then, he disappeared, but I knew this trick all to well. A pain shot through my shoulder and I fell to the ground. He reappeared in front of me laughing. He thought he had me, he thought he had won. I got back to my feet and held my sword in front of me. He charged, he ran faster and faster. I stepped out of the way and he ran into the steel wall behind me. I laughed as he rubbed his head on the ground. I held out my hand for him.

"That was a cheap trick, Roxas," he complained pulling himself back up.

"Hey, you fell for it," I told him.

"At least I got one hit," he told me.

"And you think I didn't let you get that hit," I told him with a smirk.

"How did you guys do that, I think you have some link in your mind or something. You knew each others moves perfectly," said a voice through the speaker. We both looked up and through a Plexiglas window we saw a boy, dress in a white T-shirt, like we were, and black leather pants and he had a dirty blonde mullet. Maybe I should explain some things first.

My name is Roxas. I am part of an Elite team of mercenaries. We are some of the best at what we do and that's why we're here. I am in stealth, I sneak around and stuff like that. Axel, the guy who I was just training with, is a sharp shooter and pyrotechnical. I think he could hit a tin can dead center from about a mile away but we all know that his favorite part of the job is when he gets to blow stuff up. Demyx, guy with mullet, he's a pilot. I'll admit he isn't very smart about some things but he is a good pilot. Last, and the only one who isn't here, is Zexion. Zexion is the one that stays in the helicopter with Demyx and keeps tracks on us and tells us what we're suppose to do and stuff, basically the leader.

"Hey, Superior wants to see us," great, now Zexion comes in after my explanation.

"For what," Axel asked putting the training sword on a rack that is by the door of the training room.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing a mission," Zexion told us. Just incase I haven't told you yet, our uniform is a white shirt and leather pants, unless we're out on a mission, then we're required to where a jet black jacket that is designed to cover our faces. How would I go out in town if everyone knew that I was the one who helped blow up that building last week? Exactly, that's why we use our jackets.

I laid down my sword on the rack which instantly retracted into the wall once I did. We navigated through the high tech building. Down halls around corners down elevators until we were finally in front of the Superior's door. The door slid open and we all stepped in.

"Team twelve," a deep voice asked. I was glad I wasn't supposed to talk. Then everyone would think I was a coward, which I wasn't.

"Yes sir," Zexion answered and the man with silver hair stepped forward.

"You have a new mission. Today you will infiltrate the Tack Tech Institute and steal a computer chip called B.O.O.M," he told us handing a mission file to Zexion. I saw his eyes skim over the folder and then he shut it. Now I don't know if you've ever seen the TTI but I'll tell you right now that would have to be the hardest place in the world to get into. It took about five key cards, and that's just to get on the grounds. Once inside if you don't have the right card then you can't go anywhere. There are hundreds of armed guards, dogs trained to kill on sight, and cameras. Sounds like my type of challenge.

We turned and left the room. We grabbed a bullet proof vest and then a jacket and we got into the helicopter Blaze (Demyx named it don't ask me) and a door above us opened and we flew out into the air. When I looked back down I saw the doors closing and once more it looked like an ordinary field. Yes people, all the amazing technology we have, and we can't even get a base on the ground, we have to go underground.

Zexion started typing furiously on his laptop which he always had with him.

"Here take this," he told us tossing two transmitters. I put it in my ear and Zexion tested to see if they worked.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME," I jerked the speaker out of my face.

"Demyx, don't do that," Zexion told him not even looking up from his laptop. I put the communicator back into my ear and started to listen as Zexion started to tell us what to do.

-x-x-x-

A/N: I know that this is a short chapter but I want to see if anyone likes it before I go on. I promise that if I get some reviews then I will continue and the chapters will be longer.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.


	2. Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to lebrezie, I was literally about to delete the story and then I saw where someone reviewed! Well on with the chapter.

-x-x-x-

We walked through the abandoned field toward the town. I looked over at Axel who pulled on his jacket. Then I saw him tuck a small bomb, about the size of a folded piece of paper, into one of the inside pockets and then he zipped the jacket up.

"Axel, nothing in the job description said to blow up the building," I told him.

"Nothing said we couldn't. Loopholes my young friend, loopholes," he told me as he pulled the hood over his overly spiky hair and head. I rolled my eyes and pulled on my hood. We walked up to the back of a building and climbed in an open window. We hit the solid tile floor without a sound.

"Okay, no security system in the building is working, you've got at least twenty minutes before they find my bug, I might be able to keep it offline a little longer but get done as quick as you can and then get out.," Zexion explained.

"Right," I whispered as I looked around the room. It was dark, only lit by the window that we had just crawled through. I looked up and saw the vent that was just about my size. I tapped Axel on the shoulder and pointed at the vent. He nodded and started to look around the room just as I did. I finally spotted an old wooden desk in the corner. I walked over and Axel followed and we dragged the desk under the vent. I climbed up on the desk and looked at the vent. It was pretty tightly screwed to the while.

"You have the screwdriver," I asked looking back down at Axel. He nodded and handed it up. I unscrewed it and climbed in.

"Careful Roxas don't make too much noise," Axel's voice came over the earpiece. I started to crawl quietly and I started hearing music that sounded like someone sneaking in my head…wait a second.

"Demyx, turn that off," I whispered/snapped over the transmitter.

"Sorry," Demyx's fuzzy voice came.

"Zexion, don't let him do that again and tell me where I'm headed," I said.

"You're about three rooms away, but B.O.O.M is secured in a vault that is steel. Let me guess, you thinking this is a great challenge, aren't you," Zexion asked.

"Yeah, so, right here," I told him looking down at the vent that was lower than the rest of the vent. "Is there anyone in the room," I asked.

"Not that the cameras show," Zexion answered. I pulled myself forward and put one of my hands on the edge and I slammed the other on the large vent and I instantly swung out and was now hanging by the one hand. Then I started hearing footsteps in the hall. I dropped and hit the elegant tile floor without a sound. I couldn't shut the vent back because I had broken the screws. I heard the doorknob click and instantly stepped back behind where the door would hide me. I saw someone walk in cautiously. When they got out of the way of the door I started to shut it silently. When it finally clicked was when the person turned and I instantly ran over and put a hand over there mouth. That's when I first noticed she was a girl.

"Not a word and you'll be fine," I told her and she nodded. "Good, now, I've got a gun in my boot, if you open your mouth when I take my hand away, then you better have a will. Go sit in the corner farthest from the door," I told her. I slowly took my hand away but the girl didn't move. Her pale blonde hair brought out her deep blue eyes that were now staring right at me. I was sure she was trying to get some look at my face but I knew she wouldn't, not unless I took down my hood, which wasn't about to happen. I was relieved when she turned and went to the corner farthest from the door.

"You okay," Axel's voice came from the transmitter.

"Fine, I thought you said there wasn't anyone," I said and I noticed the girl was now staring at me oddly.

"Should have asked about the halls too," Zexion said in that smarty voice he had. Well, he should have known to already tell me about the halls. I just sighed and started to look around the room and I finally rested my gaze on a steel door that was right by the girl.

"How could you be a thief," I was a little startled to here the unfamiliar voice and then noticed it was the girl.

"What do you mean," I asked her.

"You can't be much older than me, how could you be a thief," she asked again.

"It's none of your business," I snapped. You can tell I'm not really good at talking to people that I don't really know.

"Roxas, who are you talking to," Axel asked over the transmitter.

"The girl," I answered.

"Don't talk to her, just get B.O.O.M out of that vault," Zexion's voice told me. I sighed and walked over and saw a keypad. I started to look over it. I took a scanner out of my pocket and scanned over the pad.

"Okay, the code is one, five, seven," Zexion told me and I started to press the button. I was about to hit the seven when something stopped me. The girl, she had grabbed my arm before I could push down on the seven key.

"Please don't do it Roxas," she told me.

"I have to, it's my…did you just call me Roxas," I asked staring at her in horror.

"That is your name right, Roxas," she asked. Suddenly the door burst open and I felt a strong force hit my stomach and knock me back. I hit the wall and slid to the ground trying to catch my breath.

"Don't move, you're under arrest," a voice yelled but I couldn't tell who it was because I couldn't really see straight. I could hear my pulse in my ears and I started to taste blood. I didn't know why, I had been kicked harder then that before. I stumbled to my feet only to fall back down.

"What's going on," was the last thing I remember hearing before I completely blacked out.

-x-x-x-

**Namine POV **

I watched as the boy that had threatened to kill me fell to the ground the last time. I saw the security guard put his weapon down with a sigh and then I heard a gunshot and the guard fell over.

"Roxas," another thief called as he came in the head. So I had heard Roxas. The thief ran over to Roxas and kneeled over him.

"He's still alive, I need that helicopter and now," he said and I guessed he also had a transmitter like the one I had seen in Roxas' ear. He then turned and looked at me. "You," he said coming over to me. I stepped back only to find a wall. I turned back to him. "Do you know the way to the roof," I nodded "Show me, and move, now," he yelled picking up his friend and throwing him over his shoulder. I did as he said and walked out the door and down the hall to the stairwell that I had originally been heading to.

"Up there," I told him.

"You come with me," he told me. I looked from him, to Roxas who was still tossed over his shoulder, to the gun in his hand. The gun was enough for me. I walked up the stairwell and out on the roof where I found a helicopter that had Blaze painted messily in red paint on the side. A door slid open to reveal one more hooded person. "Go," the one thief that had Roxas yelled cause me to run at the helicopter. The other hooded person pulled me in.

"Help Roxas as best you can, I'll be right back," the thief said handing Roxas over to the other guy and running off again. The guy sat Roxas on cot that had probably been set in the helicopter for this very reason. When he sat Roxas done he pulled his hand back and it was covered in blood.

"The messes you get yourself into Roxas," he mumbled and then looked over at me. "And who might you be," he asked.

"Namine," I answered quietly.

"Go Demyx," the guy that had carried Roxas to the helicopter yelled jumping in and sliding the door shut. He then looked over at his friend who was staring at him.

"Why did you bring her," he asked pointing at me.

"No choice. She knew Roxas' name and I needed a way to the roof," he answered.

"You know Superior is going to kill us right,"

"Hey, he won't be any happier if Roxas is dead too," the original told him pulling off his hood to reveal long flaming red spikes of hair. The other did the same only to reveal navy colored hair that covered one eye. I could already tell that I was in deep trouble.

-x-x-x-

**Roxas POV **

"Is he okay,"

"I don't know he lost a lot of blood, and my jacket had the stain to prove it,"

"Hey, I think his eyes are opening," I opened my eyes to see to faces staring down at me. I couldn't really see who they were because my vision was all blurry. I felt dizzy and weak and was trying to remember the last thing that happened. I sat only to feel some strange force push me back down.

"Not so fast, you might hurt yourself, got it memorized," I'd know that annoying phrase anywhere. My eyes finally adjusted and I saw that it was Axel and Demyx.

"What happened," I asked. I was sort of surprised how raspy my voice sound.

"You got shot," Demyx told me and I started to remember.

"No, I was kicked, into a concrete wall," I told him my voice sounding a little better.

"No, you were shot. We've got the bullet to prove it," Demyx told me holding up a glass container that had a smashed bullet covered in blood. That's when I noticed the bandages around my stomach.

"Vexen said you were lucky that it was stopped by a rib or it would have killed you," Axel told me.

"Yeah, good thing you drink a lot of milk," Demyx said cheerfully.

"Though next time you might want to us another rip because you cracked that one," Axel told me and I smirked. Then something hit me.

"The girl, she said my name, she knew who I was and," I stopped when Axel held up her hand.

"Don't worry she came along to. Though she is in one of the cells downstairs, Zexion is talking to Superior about it right now," Demyx told me.

"You kidnapped her," I asked looking at Axel with a raised eye brow.

"I like to think of it as saved," Axel told me.

"Kidnapping isn't saving someone Axel," I told him.

"It is in my case," Axel told me a smile growing wider on his face.

"And how is that," I asked.

"Because I blew up the top three stories," Axel said his smile as wide as it would go.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, another chapter done. Let's see you guess what's next lebrezie. I hope more people will review. Until then my friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, thus the point of FANfiction.


	3. Runaway

Just like I said, Superior was mad. I was some what glad when he sent me to take food to the girl. Though I wasn't sure that I wanted to see her again, I didn't know how she figures out my name. She probably heard it over the transmitter. It hurt with every step I took but I learned that if I didn't think about it, it wouldn't hurt so much. I walked through the long corridor and at the very end was the cell I was looking for. We normally didn't keep prisoners, Superior didn't really like it. As I started to get closer to the cell I started hearing sobbing. If there's one thing that gets me, it's got to be crying. I know, it sounds like a coward thing, but when you're on a top secret mission with people who aim to kill you, you really don't hear that much crying. I put my hand on the scanner and the steel door instantly flew open. I saw the girl sitting on the mattress in the corner with her head buried in her hands.

"Hey, are you okay," I asked and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Roxas," she asked.

"Okay, how do you know that," I asked. Haven't you ever heard someone say your name and you have no clue how they even know you.

"I heard the one guy say it in the transmitter and then I heard your friends say it," she explained.

"Oh, well, I was told to bring you this," I told her sitting the tray down on an old table that was in the corner. I went to walk out when her voice stopped me.

"You never answered my question," I turned back to her and tilted my head a little.

"What question," I asked with a confused look.

"How could you be a thief and a good one at fifteen," she asked.

"Just my life's luck," I told her with a small smile and I turned and left. She didn't need to know the truth, and I didn't want anyone who didn't already know to know. I was met by Axel who was leaning against the wall at the very top of the stairs.

"We have a really big problem," he told me.

"Great," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know the president and head of all the armies from here to Agrabah," he asked.

"Cloud Strife," I said and he nodded.

"You know that girl down there," he said and I started to put the pieces together.

"That's his daughter," I guessed.

"Yup, and he things that we killed her," Axel explained.

"So," I asked.

"So, he has armies everywhere looking for us and I don't want to know what will happen if he catches us," Axel said.

"And what does Superior say about this," I asked.

"He said that we have to get rid of the girl, and fast," Axel said keeping his gaze toward the ceiling. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Axel, we can't let that happen, no, we can't," I told him.

"What's that matter with you, it's a direct order," Axel told me.

"So, when have you been into following the rules," I asked. Don't as why I was so frantic to stop this, but I just was.

"No, I find loopholes, and this order doesn't have one. To not kill her is not following orders. Why are you acting like this anyway," Axel asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"No, did he say that you had to kill her," I asked him and he nodded. I don't know what happened, but something told me no, it couldn't happen, I wasn't going to let it happen.

"Roxas, did that bullet drug you or something. Think about what you're doing," he yelled when I turned and headed back down the stairs. Maybe he was right, maybe something form that bullet got into my blood stream. All I knew was that this was wrong. I felt Axel grab my arm and stop me and I turned and glared at him.

"Let go Axel," I told him with ice in my voice. He looked shocked for a second and I'll admit I was too.

"Something's not right with you," he told me.

"No, think about, Superior wants you to kill her because her dad. That's like saying that we have to die because we have no parents, it's not right," I explained and a different expression covered his face.

"Fine, but you know that the moment we leave this base and take her with us, we're traitors, right," he asked and I nodded. "Making sure," he said and we both headed down the hall. I got to the cell and put my hand on the scanner. The door opened and I saw the girl jump and look at us both.

"Come on, we've got to go," I told her and she only looked at me strangely. "Just trust me okay," I told her. She looked at me for a second and then came over.

"Stay between me and Roxas and keep close," Axel told her and she nodded. We walked to the back way up. We walked all the way up the spiral staircase and the walls were now wood and we finally got to a door at the top. Axel opened and sunlight suddenly rushed in We walked out into the forest. I saw the girl look back at the hollow tree from which we had just come from and the door we had came through was barely visible.

"What's going on," the girl asked.

"Trust us, we're on your side," I told her.

-x-x-x-

**3rd POV **

Xemnas knew the instant that they had taken the girl out of the cell. It was some surprise but he couldn't say that he hadn't seen it coming. He thought he might as well give them a sporting head start. They weren't going to get that far with a wound and a pyromaniac. Still, this was going to be interesting.

"Xigbar," Xemnas called over his speaker that he could reach anyone in the Elite with.

"What's up dude," a surfer type voice came over the speaker.

"Get your team and come and see me, and do not refer to me as dude," Xemnas told him calmly.

"You got it du…I mean Superior," with a click the speaker was off and Xemnas sat back in his chair. Yes, this was going to be very interesting.

"Uh…Superior," a voice asked over the speaker.

"Yes," he replied.

"Demyx has flooded the third floor again, sir," Xemnas sighed and shook his head.

-x-x-x-

**Roxas POV **

We walked for a while because we had no doubt that Xemnas had figured out by now. I saw Axel start looking around and concentrating on something. He also unclipped his gun holster just to be safe. I was glad he had a gun. I did have a knife stashed in my boot but that wasn't going to do any good if Xemnas sent someone after us.

"Hey look, a cave," I told them.

"We can hide out there," Axel told me and we headed off for the cave. We climbed down in the cave. It was cold and stretched further back but we decided to stay in the front for now because it was almost dark.

"So, what's your name," I asked the girl trying to make some conversation. I could see she was shaking and I didn't blame her, she'd had a weird day.

"Namine," she answered in a quiet voice.

"It's going to be fine," I told her.

"Why are we here," she asked looking at me with frightened eyes. That's when I noticed how she looked. Her yellow hoodie was covered in dirt and her baggy kaki pants didn't look any better and her white tennis shoes where covered in mud. Her pale blonde hair was all knotted up and her face had tear streaks. She didn't look like a president's daughter, but more like a street kid.

"It wasn't safe for you at the base," I told her.

"But it was for you," she asked.

"Key word _was_," Axel said from his place across from the two.

"So why, if it was safe for you two, then why come and save me," she asked and I looked up at the cave ceiling.

"It's sort of a long story," I told her with a smile. Then I was surprised when she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you Roxas," she told me. I just sat there blushing and I could hear Axel quietly laughing.

"So can we start a fire," she asked a few minutes later.

"Fire gives off a signal, they would be able to spot it a mile away," Axel told her.

"Who's they," she asked.

"Uh… the moment we took you out of the base, we were traitors," I told her.

"Oh, so now they're after you two also," she asked. I thought better of telling her that her dad was also after us so I just nodded. Then I heard the sound of a rock dropping. I looked over at Axel who returned the look. I pushed Namine over and a large dart appeared right where her head was.

"Move," Axel yelled and I helped Namine up and we started to run deeper into the cave.

"Come on dudes, if you come back now, Superior won't kill you," I started to look around trying to figure out where the voice came from but it was echoing, so I couldn't tell. Though I did know who it was, like a surfer, and I only knew one man who likes using over grown darts instead of bullets, Xigbar. Suddenly there was a gunshot, guess Axel thought he had seen him but I heard the bullet bounce the cave wall. I felt Namine jump a little and I could hear Axel right behind us and then about two more pair right behind him. That meant Xemnas had dispatched an entire team after them, maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for. I heard one of the pair of feet stop, or at least they weren't touching the ground anymore. I quickly turned and kicked and made a satisfied connection with some form and I hear their body slide on the floor.

"Go," I yelled at Namine and then another shot was fired and I saw her figure disappear. I would find her later, I promised myself I would. Then all sounds stopped. I'm just going to assume that none of you have ever had to fight an enemy that you couldn't see and only had listen for. The tension is could drive anyone insane. You strain to here the any little thing, from someone slamming the wall in the distance or a bug crawling across the floor. I heard something slide on the floor and I figured it was the one I had knocked out of the air. He coughed a few times and stood up. I heard Axel cock his gun again so he must have been thinking the same thing as me. I was back to back with him trying to hear something, anything. In the next moment I heard a pop and a sharp pain flew through my shoulder. I feel down and heard a weird laugh.

"Gotcha," Xigbar's voice came. Then I felt my head starting to spin. Poison, he had poison, over grown darts. Oh happy day! Then something grabbed my arm and pulled me back. It wasn't Namine, the grip was too strong. Then it had to be the other person with Xigbar.

"You two are idiots, you know that right," a different voice called. Scratch that, then it had to be Marluxia. He jerked me up to my feet and I found I couldn't move what so ever. Then, he dropped me, I didn't know why but he did. I hit the ground on my bad shoulder and gritted my teeth to keep from yelling. Then a bright light blinded me.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, I thing that this is a good place to leave off for now. If anyone wants to predict what's going to happen next then go ahead, but you won't get to know until it does or does not happen.

Also I would like to thank the Second Sight Alchemist because they reviewed!!! Thank you so much and the chapter is dedicated to you.


	4. Don't Move

New Reviewers (you guys rule!):

Dark JaylenX

Well, that's it, on with the chapter!

-x-x-x-

I squinted to see but as much as I tried I couldn't.

"Hey Roxas, are you okay," the familiar voice came and sighed. Zexion had came, and probably Demyx too.

"Fine," I answered. Hey, I can't move my arms or legs but I can talk, positive one, negative my life, and the winner is… ah never mind.

"We need to leave now," I heard Axel yell while someone tied something around my arm.

"That should hold for now," Zexion said.

"Great," I heard Axel say and then I was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Hey, easy, that hurts," I told him.

"Hey, your fault," So it was Axel, figures.

"How is it my fault," I asked.

"Should have dodged the bullet," he told me. I was about to say something else when something else hit me, figuratively this time.

"Namine, where's Namine," I asked.

"Who," there's Demyx's voice.

"Namine, the girl," I said.

"Right over there," Zexion answered. Oh, yeah I'm just going to turn and look over where you're pointing, oops, I can't move, and he's supposed to be the smart one.

"Zexion, I can't really look where you're pointing right now," I told him.

"I'm right here," Namine's voice came and something inside me was relieved.

"Okay, so, what happened to Xigbar and Marluxia," I asked after we had been walking for a little while and I had just thought about how easy it had been to walk away like that. Hey, this poison is messing with my memory or I would have normally already known.

"We knocked them out," Zexion answered.

"Roxas, as soon as you can move, exercise because if you plan on this happening again, you might want to weigh less, or I'm just leaving you," Axel told me.

"Why don't you work out more, I'm normal size for my age," I answered.

"Maybe in weight, but not in height," Axel said with a small laugh.

"Hey, I think the cave is opening up," Zexion told us.

"Then can we take a break," Demyx asked and I heard someone hit the cave floor.

"Sure, but just while I get the poison out and finish bandaging Roxas' shoulder," Zexion told him. "Axel, you can put him down now," Zexion said.

"Gently," I told him when he was about to drop me.

"Ah, that's no fun," he said as he put me down where I was sitting with my back against the wall. I could now see that Zexion and Demyx had flashlights. Demyx had sat his up in the middle to where it was lighting up everyone's faces. I gritted my teeth as I felt Zexion take the bandage of.

"This is going to burn but it will kill any poison that the dart put in your blood system," he told me and an instant later I felt a searing pain go through my shoulder and travel down my arm. I felt some tears come to my eyes but pushed them back, yes, I was almost crying, but lets see you get shot with a poison dart and then get some sort of liquid poured into it that makes your arm feel like it had third degree burns, if you last through that and don't even almost cry, then you can say you're stronger then me.

"Stop moving, I'm almost done," Zexion snapped. What could he mean stop moving, that stuff…wait a second, I was moving! I tried to keep still while he wrapped the last of the bandage and then tied it so it would stay.

"Great, now can we get moving, I want to put as much space between us and them as soon as possible," Axel told us.

"Okay, but I think we have a problem," Demyx told us. I looked over to where he was shining his flashlight to see Namine asleep.

"She must have just fallen over asleep," Zexion said. He was right, we were trained to be able to stay up days at a time with no sleep and still be able to perform at top level, but she hadn't had the training we had.

"Well I'm not carrying her, my arms are killing me," Axel said.

"I will," I told them.

"I don't think that's too smart with that shoulder Roxas," Zexion told me.

"I'll be fine, we have to get moving and she needs her sleep, it's a win, win situation," I told them picking Namine up bridal style. With that we walked out of the cave into the cool night air.

"Where should we go," I asked as we were walking.

"We have to get Namine back to her dad, but we can't reveal that it was us who kidnapped her in the first place," Zexion told.

"And how are we supposed to do that," Axel asked.

"Well, we could say that we saw some guys taking her into a field and we saved her and then we would be heroes. Then that would require that Namine went along with it," Zexion said.

"She doesn't even know that her dad thinks she's dead," I said quietly.

"You're going to have to tell her some day," Demyx told me.

"I think I'll wait until she wakes up," I said. I really didn't want to tell her, she might hate me for not telling her, which would mean if I waited longer then she would hate me more. Right about then she started to groan and her eyes opened. I almost dropped her when she started to scream but Axel's hand quickly covered her mouth.

"I thought we had gone over the, you scream we die thing," Axel said and she mumbled something under Axel's hand.

"What was that," I asked as Axel pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I thought I had been dreaming everything before," she said.

"Look Namine, I have to tell you something," better now then never. Personally I thought never would be better but then everyone would hate me, so now it is!

"What would that be," she asked.

"Your dad thinks you're dead," I told her. She looked at me shocked for a moment and then I saw tears start to come up. "But we have a plan and we're going to take you back, but you have to go along with everything we say," I told her and she nodded. I looked over at Zexion who nodded.

"Okay, here's what we do."

-x-x-x-

I walked toward the city with carrying Namine with my friend's right behind me. I hoped so bad Zexion was right.

"Don't worry Roxas, it will work," I heard Namine mumble but she never opened her eyes. I then started at a hard run toward the town. Good thing Namine's dad had so many stationed outside the town or I would have probably had to run forever to find a soldier.

"Whoa, slow down there, what's the rush," one of the soldiers asked.

"This girl, she needs help," I told them.

"Hey, isn't that the president's daughter," another one said.

"Wasn't she killed," another asked.

"Where did you find this girl," the first asked.

"These guys in black coats, she was fighting against them and one hit her and that's when we jumped in and saved her," Axel answered.

"Get me a medic unit down here ASAP," one of the soldiers yelled into a speaker.

"You boys come with us, I think that some people have some questions for you," he told us and we nodded.

"Is that how that happened," another asked. Oh yeah, we had undone the bandage on my arm to make it look a little more realistic and now it was bleeding a little but not too bad. Right about that time a vehicles came to a stop at the gate and I watched as some men rushed out.

"You guys go with them," one of the soldiers told us. I saw one of the men take Namine out of my arms and lay her on a stretcher. I felt a slight shove and I followed Namine into one of the vehicles and Zexion got in the same as me while Axel went with Demyx. As we rode somewhere they started to redo the bandage my arm. I gritted my teeth as more pain come. Why have I been in a lot of that lately?

"Stop jerking or you're going to make it worse," the man warned me and I tried to keep still. I was surprised how fast and well he did it, he made Vexen look like a kid in the medical field. Right about the time he was finished the vehicle came to a stop and they pulled Namine out on the stretcher and we jumped out too. They rushed her into the hospital but some people stopped us.

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room," he told us and we nodded and left for the waiting room. I was starting to go over the plan that Zexion had told us in my head. Of course we couldn't speak of it right now, too many people. I'll just tell you right now, my role was to be the young and quiet brother. Suits me fine, I don't like to talk to people I don't know.

"Are you the four who found the girl," someone asked and I felt everyone who was in the waiting room look at us. I looked up to see three men who were dressed in elegant black suits.

"Yes, we are," Zexion answered. Hey, we may be traitors but he's still the leader as far as I'm concerned.

"We need you to come with us," he told us and then followed the men to an empty, gray, room.

"Please, take a seat," the man told us. We sat down in one of the wooden chairs that were sat on one side of a table.

"From what the soldiers from the front gate say, you saved that girl's life," he started.

"Sir, we just wanted to get the girl some help and then get on our way," Zexion told him.

"Where are you boys headed," he asked.

"That's a mystery even to us," Zexion answered.

"Yeah, because you lost the map," Axel added.

"So you four are related in some way," the man asked.

"Yeah, we're brothers," Demyx said.

"Well, half anyway," Axel said and I saw Zexion glare at him. Hey, we're pretty good at acting, maybe when we're done here we can start an acting career somewhere.

"So some of your parents weren't the same," he asked.

"Yes, Axel and I our full brothers, Demyx is our step brother and Roxas is our half," Zexion explained and the man wrote something done on a piece of paper.

"So, where are your parents now," he asked.

"They died, a few years ago…look we just want to know if that girl is okay and we'll be on our way," Zexion told him.

"How did you get cut so bad on your arm," he asked looking at me and I just stared back.

"He doesn't like talking to people he doesn't know or trust," Axel said acting defense.

"You talked to that soldier at the front gate," he asked tilting his head toward me.

"Yeah, because someone was dieing," Axel said.

"Don't you feel like you should explain your side," he asked.

"Just leave him alone," Axel yelled standing up and the two men who had been with the first stepped forward.

"Please excuse him he has some anger management problems," Zexion said calmly and Axel glared at him. I heard him mumble something and then he sat back down. Man this was fun and all I had to do was sit back and watch.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Thank you to all you reviewers, you guys rock. Please review again and Constructive Criticism is welcome!!! (But that doesn't mean to say it sucks, all though I already know it does.)


	5. Welcome Home

A/N: Thanks to Dark JaylenX, I think he is the first person I've had to review twice. Thanks and this chapter is dedicated to you.

-x-x-x-

We had to answer a lot of questions, but we nailed them. Every time someone went to talk to me Axel would give them a death glare. I can't say I wasn't having fun with this. It was pretty funny because some of them actually flinched when Axel glared at them. I kept my face as expressionless as I could which was very hard at times but still.

"Excuse me for a moment," the last one said when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and started to talk, he then turned back at us. "Well, looks like you guys saved the president's daughter," he said.

"Saved as in she's going to be fine," Zexion asked and the man nodded.

"Good, then we'll be on our way," Zexion said standing up and we all followed.

"Not so fast, President Strife wants to talk to you personally," he said. Uh-oh, now that we weren't planning, but how hard could it be I mean he's just another guy, right?

"We really shouldn't," Zexion said.

"The girl would also like to talk with you. We have been asked to take you to her hospital room," he said.

"Okay, but then we must go," Zexion said. We walked out of the room and went down the hall. There were a few people staring at us but not as many as the ones in the waiting room. The man knocked on the door and with come in from the other side of the door we entered.

"Ma'am, these are the boys who saved you," he said and we stepped forward.

"Thank you, you can wait outside the door now," she told him and he nodded and left.

"Thank you for saving me," Namine said with a smile.

"We are just glad to see you're okay," Demyx said. Now this was just getting like a movie but we still couldn't say anything within our normal character. One, because the guys outside the door and two, there might be camera's in the room.

"We are glad to see you doing well, but we must leave now," Zexion said and Namine got a sad look on her face.

"Where will you go," she asked.

"That's a great question," Axel said and then we left. I don't know why, but I was sad. I shouldn't have been, but I was. We walked out of the room and the guy looked at us.

"Please tell President Strife that we are honored that he wanted to talk to us but we must be on our way," Zexion said and we walked past him and toward the door.

When we walked out the door the cold morning air hit my face and I felt a cold chill go down my back.

"Now what do we do," I asked.

"We have to keep moving, the Elite will be after us," he said as we walked through the filling streets.

"Do we have any money," Demyx asked.

"No," Zexion answered. The two went on talking and I noticed a weird look on Axel's face.

"What's up with you," I asked.

"The entire Elite will be after us," he said.

"And you're thinking there's only one way it will all end," I said.

"Them or us," Axel said.

"So, I thought you liked challenges," I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, good point," he said with a laugh himself. Then I noticed something, a shine, coming from the top of a building and the way the sun was barely up, I doubted that was a steel pipe, so that leaves just one thing.

"Zexion, on top of the roof," I told him. He kept his head straight ahead but I knew he was looking all around. Then I heard something, a crack and I turned and saw a bullet hole in the wall.

"Move," Axel yelled and we took off down the street, I heard some people start screaming and I felt one hit the edge of one of my spikes. As we were running my mind started to go over who it might be that was shooting at us. They weren't using a special kind of weapon so that eliminated the some members of the Elite but there was still a lot of possibilities. We turned down an alley and next thing I know something sharp was against my throat.

"Nice to see you guys again," a cold voice came and I only knew one person who sounded like that in the Elite.

"Can't say the same Larxene," Zexion said annoyed. So if it was Larxene, then it was a kunai on my throat, just perfect.

"Why did you go traitor," she asked.

"None of your business," Demyx said.

"How do you guys keep finding us," Zexion asked.

"None of your business," she shot back.

"Why are we playing twenty questions while I have a kunai to my throat," I asked.

"None of your…wait…good point," Demyx said.

"The reason you have a kunai to your throat is because I have an order," Larxene said.

"Thank you for being so specific," I told her and then something hit my shoulder and my friend burning pain returns!

"Drop the weapon," a voice said from behind.

"No chance," Larxene said.

"Now," the voice yelled then I heard a whistle. Then she brought her kunai down and it sliced the same arm I had the hurt shoulder, why did everyone go for my right arm. Then started to feel dizzy, oh joy, more poison. Next thing I knew, I was out, cold.

-x-x-x-

_The rain felt cold against my face. I was tired but my feet moved on there own, I didn't know where I was going, but I was going to get there. My head was throbbing and my stomach was completely empty. I wonder if I was going to live until tomorrow. Finally my legs gave out and I fell down. It hurt to move so I just stayed where I was. I couldn't feel the cold water that I was laying in or the inches more that was pounding into my back. I was going to die, that was the one thing I was sure of. _

-x-x-x-

My head was throbbing when I opened my eyes, or at least I thought I opened my eyes though my surroundings were pure black. My arm felt like it had been ran over and when I went to touch it my hand was covered by a warm liquid. I was bleeding. Then I heard a screech and light immediately filled the room. I squinted and watched as three figures approached.

"I see you have awakened," Xemnas said and I stared up at him coldly.

"Yeah, thanks for patching up the wounds for me," I said sarcastically which lead to one of the two people behind Xemnas kicking me.

"What did you tell the people at the hospital," Xemnas asked.

"What does it matter," this time I got kicked in the face. I instantly felt the blood start coming out of my nose.

"What did you tell them," Xemnas replied.

"What, Superior afraid of a little hospital," I said and this time I was picked up and thrown against the steel wall across the room. I slid down to the ground and kept my arm held against my chest as I watched the others leave. They shut the door and the room was then sent into total darkness once more.

-x-x-x-

**Namine's POV **

I was glad that I was back with my dad, though I still couldn't figure out why Roxas and Axel had done what they did. What was worse was now they had all those people after them. I wasn't about to tell dad that they were the ones who did everything in the first place, that would only mean more people after them. I was now sitting in my dad's study reading a book when a soldier barged in.

"Sir, there has been a disturbance in town. Someone opened fire on four boys," the soldier said. It was probably Roxas, I hoped he was okay.

"Are they okay," my dad asked.

"We don't exactly know. You see, one was captured by someone in a black coat and the others went after them," the soldier said.

"The boys who saved me, the people in black coats are after them," I told dad and he nodded.

"Where did they head," dad asked.

"Toward the forest, sir," the soldier told him.

"Take a small crew, find them, and help them if they need it," dad said. The soldier saluted and turned and left. I hoped they were okay, that Roxas was okay.

-x-x-x-

**Roxas POV **

I don't know if I ever fell asleep and I lost track of time. No one come back out and I wasn't going to get out by myself. I had gotten my arm to stop bleeding but after that last little stunt where I hit the wall, I was pretty sure that it was broken. I jumped when I heard a gunshot go off in the hallway. I stood up, which was very difficult with one had but I did it. I saw the door start to open and I stepped so where I wasn't in the light of the door. It was pushed open the rest of the way and all I could see was a figure.

"You know I don't like games Roxas," Marluxia's voice came. I moved slowly around the edge of the room. Marluxia stepped inside a few feet, which was a huge mistake. I kicked him in the back of his head and he instantly fell. I ran out into the hall and forced my eyes to focus as I ran down the hall, my feet not making a sound against the steel floor. Now all I needed to do was make it out and they couldn't catch me. Then I was suddenly pushed down and I slid across the floor.

"Going somewhere," Marluxia asked with a smirk on his face. I glared at him but I couldn't pull myself back up. I had landed on my hurt arm, again, what does the world have against my arm? Then, Marluxia fell and was soon replaced by Axel.

"Took you long enough," I told him as he pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry but we had to run here and from the city and here is a pretty long way when you're not in a helicopter," Axel told me as we ran down the hall. I stopped when he turned toward the training room.

"Axel, what are you doing," I asked and he stopped and looked at me.

"Them or us," he said. He was right, if we didn't finish them here, then they would follow us until we were dead.

"You think we can defeat them with swords, and I only have one arm," I told him.

"So what, it's a challenge," Axel said and turned and ran toward the training room. I looked up the staircase that lead into the hollow tree and then into the forest. I sighed and ran after Axel. I was almost sure that we were going to lose this battle, but I've been wrong before.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, here it is, sorry it took so long, I'll try to make it quicker next time.

Disclaimer: You know by now, me no own Kingdom Hearts.


	6. Confessions

A/N: Thank you once more Dark JaylenX, she has once more reviewed. So this chapter is dedicated to her.

-x-x-x-

It was lucky that no one was in the training room.

"Okay, we have to place the bomb in the very center of the base," Axel said.

"And that would be where," I asked.

"The flight hanger," he said.

"And how do you expect us to do that," I asked.

"Simple," he said turning and punching some buttons.

"What are you doing," I asked him.

"Getting you a weapon," Axel said.

"But all the training stocks is swords," I told him.

"Yup," he said tossing me one.

"You want us, to fight off highly trained killers who have very deadly guns, with a sword," I asked dumbfounded.

"Nope, not us, you," he said pulling out his gun.

"You're kidding me, I have to use the sword, with a probable broken arm," I said.

"Beggars can't be choosers," he said opening the door back to the hallway. Okay, I was good with a sword don't get me wrong, but I had only learned to use it defensively and with two hands. This wasn't a challenge, it was insane, still.

We moved through the halls quietly, not making a single sound, that was, until we run into Marluxia.

"Uh, how did you get out," Larxene asked a little annoyed.

"Flower boy," I told her.

"How did I see that coming," Larxene said with a sigh and she pulled some kunai out of her pocket and threw it. I did a flip so they went under me.

"Come on, I thought you were better than that," Axel said.

"I am," she said with a smile and then a spike of Axel's hair fell.

"Oh, come on," Axel said in a whiny voice. Then another launch of kunai came at us. I instantly brought the sword up and they bounced back toward Larxene though only one hit her leg and she instantly fell.

"Roxas," Axel said and I looked over at him and he was pointing to my hurt arm, the one I had just jerked up the sword with and to top it off, it had a kunai in it and the wound on my shoulder from before had reopened. Really smart Roxas, as soon as I noticed it a pain shot through my arm causing me to drop the sword.

"Right, Axel, the flight hanger is just at the end of the hall, let's go blow it up," I told him and we both took off toward the hanger.

-x-x-x-

**Namine POV **

I had luckily convinced my dad to take me along after a soldier had called in that he had found two of the boys and they knew where the other two were, which lead me to my current position of sitting in the helicopter that was heading toward where the soldiers had said that they had found my new friends. I looked out the window as we were landing to see some soldiers talking to…Zexion and Demyx. Okay, I was glad to see that they were okay, but where was Axel and Roxas.

I followed my father out of the helicopter and over to them.

"What is the meaning of this and where are your brothers," my dad asked.

"They're down in an underground base that is down a stairwell that is in the trunk of that hollow tree," Zexion told him pointing to the tree that I recognized as the one that Roxas and Axel had led me out to safety.

"Why aren't you men down there," my dad asked and the soldiers looked at each other and headed for the door of the tree. Before they could get there Demyx and Zexion stepped between the door and the soldiers.

"No, you'll only get hurt," Demyx told them. I stood there, not believing what I was seeing. The soldiers were going to help Roxas and Axel, so why were Demyx and Zexion so defending.

"Excuse me," my dad said.

"Our brothers can handle it," Zexion said.

"And how are you so sure. What, how did you know the base was here in the first place," my dad asked.

"Because," Zexion started and I hoped that he wasn't about to give it away now, "Because we used to live there," he told them.

"What," he asked.

"Look, Axel and Roxas can do this; they've been trained to do stuff like this. To them, this is another challenge, and I've never seen either one of them turn down a challenge, even if it was life or death," Demyx told him.

"Who exactly trained them," my dad asked and I could feel him getting angry.

"A man called Xemnas. He's trained the entire Elite," Demyx explained.

"The Elite," my dad asked.

"Yeah, an elite group of mercenaries," Zexion told him as they both stepped away from the door.

"So you were the ones who attacked ITT," my dad asked.

"Know, that was a high ranked mission and Xemnas said that he couldn't trust such a mission in the hands of the youngest team in the Elite," Zexion explained. Glad he decided to keep that secret. About that time the door to the base shot open to reveal Axel and, to my great relief, Roxas.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, now I suggest we all move as far away from here as we can," Axel told us as they both ran by. We soon followed when we heard a loud rumbling noise. I ran as fast as I could but a the hole that seemed to come from no where was getting closer and closer, until I finally fell with a scream and I clenched my eyes shut. Then I felt a tight grasp around my wrist and all the crashing around me stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to see Roxas' smiling face.

"Gotcha," he said with a small laugh.

"Great, now can you please pull me back," I asked.

"Oh, right," he said and he pulled me back up to the ledge. Then is when I noticed his arm.

"You four have a lot of explaining to do," my father said as the soldiers surrounded Roxas and the others.

-x-x-x-

**Roxas POV **

Okay, I can say I was more then just a little confused when the president told us that we had some explaining to do, you try having soldier surround you after you had just nearly died. They took us back to the city in the helicopter and they had put Namine in another. That is where a guy fixed up my arm. He said that I would have to get a cast when we got back to the city.

"So, you were part of a group of mercenaries who blew up the ITT building," the president said and Axel and I glared at the other two members of our team.

"We weren't exactly in that team," Demyx told him.

"I want the whole story, now," the president declared.

"Okay, a team was sent to get a top secret file in ITT. When they came back they brought Namine. Roxas was walking by Xemnas' office that day and heard that they were going to…eliminate, her. Then we got her out before they could follow through," Zexion explained.

"That doesn't explain why you decided to break her out," the president said and everyone on my team looked at me. Yeah, what happened to I didn't like to talk. Whatever.

"It wasn't right. They were going to eliminate her just because you were her father. That's like saying we shouldn't live because we don't have parents," I told him.

"Who were your parents," the president asked looking at me.

"I never knew my mom. My dad said that she died the day after I was born, but my dad was a man named Squall Leonheart," I told him.

" Impossible, Leon was a close friend of mine, he only had one son and his name was Sora," the president said.

"Yeah, but last time you saw my dad and Sora how old was Sora," I asked.

"He was, three or four," the president said after thinking about it for a moment.

'There's the thing, I was born six years after Sora," I told him.

"Still, I thought Leon was living in Twilight Town," the president said more to himself.

"Yeah, he was. He and Sora were shot, I don't know who or why, but they were," I told him. Hey, it was the truth.

"Then why not you too," he asked. He still didn't believe me.

"That's a great question," I said with a small laugh. "After that I started to wander and I thought I was going to die. One night I passed out and woke up in the infirmary in the base. That's how I got here," I told him finishing the story.

"Do you think that all the crimes that you have or most possible did commit will be taken away just because you save my daughter twice," he asked.

"What about a lifetime," Zexion said and we all looked at him.

"What do you mean," the president asked.

"What if we worked for you," Zexion said.

"If you betrayed your old commander, how can I trust you wouldn't do the same with me," the president asked.

"Just give us another chance," Demyx said.

"We'll, there are some stealth missions that I can't send soldiers on because they aren't trained for that kind of thing," the president said thinking out loud.

"We can do that, stealth is my specialty," I told him.

"So, you each have a specific job on the team," the president said.

"Yes sir, Axel's the sharpshooter, Demyx is a pilot, Roxas is stealth, and I'm the basic leader," Zexion explained.

"Okay, we'll sort out the rest of this later. Some of my soldiers will accompany you to the hospital so Roxas can get his arm fixed and then we'll talk about it more in my office," the president said as we landed. So, us and about three other soldiers headed off toward the hospital.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, there we go. Hey, I want some of you people's opinions. Review about the story but I was also wondering, I'm thinking about posting another story that is similar to this and is actually one of the original versions. It isn't going to be a sequel because I don't think if I did have a sequel to this that it would be like the first. Well, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: (look back at previous chapter)


	7. Last Meetings

We went back to the president's office after I got my arm in the cast. He and Zexion started talking all technical and what not and I completely zoned out.

"You've got the job, but one hint of betrayal and that's it. I'll order all soldiers to shoot on sight," he told us and we nodded.

"So, when do we get to blow…I mean, start the job," Axel asked and I just shook my head.

"Rest up today and tonight and report tomorrow morning," he told us.

"Yes sir," we told him and we turned and left.

"Anybody hungry but me," Demyx asked me.

"Yeah," Axel said.

"You hungry Roxas," Demyx asked looking over at me.

"How do you plan on getting food," Zexion asked.

"I found this in a helicopter when Axel was setting the bomb," I told him tossing the small leather bag of munny over to Zexion.

"You want anything Roxas," Demyx asked when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Nah, I'll catch up with you guys later," I told them.

"Do what you want," Axel told me as they walked off. I looked over at to see Namine, standing on a balcony, looking over the edge.

"You know, your dad is really forgiving," I said and I saw her jump a little.

"I guess," she said.

"Are you okay," I asked. Next thing I knew, she was hugging me. I stood there for a moment before the pain came but I ignored it as best I could.

"Why would you do that for me, we were complete strangers," she asked pulling away.

"Just felt like something I had to do," I told her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault, any of it," I told her.

"But, I was the reason you got shot, and stabbed," she said looking away.

"I've got an idea; let's go get something to eat. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion just left but I have a pretty good idea where they went, there's only one place in this entire town that Zexion will eat at, and I gave the munny to him," I told her with a small laugh.

"Okay," she said in the gentle voice of hers. I then held out my hand and she looked at it hesitantly. She then smiled and put her hand in mine. With that, we walked back into the corridor.

-x-x-x-

That night we stayed in a small house that was in the town. I ended up sleeping on the couch because Demyx's snoring kept me up. So here I was, staring at the wooden ceiling. It felt different, not being in the Elite anymore. The base had a weird smell that was like a hospital's. Then that could be because I had gotten stuck with the room right by the infirmary. Though here, it smelled like homemade bread or cookies. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard something creak. I gave a little groan and took a deep breath and closed my eyes just enough to make it seem like I was asleep. If you're wondering why I even moved at all it's because if there was someone in here, then they would think I was still asleep. I then heard a slight sigh. So there was someone in the house. I could hear footsteps, they were slow but existent. Suddenly, they stopped. Okay, this was worse than the cave. Then I heard a slight buzzing noise. What, I know that noise. I pushed where I rolled off the couch and landed on my feet on the wooden floor I looked back over and saw a large dart right where I had been, but it wasn't aimed where my head had been. It was more aimed for where my leg had been.

"You were always too smart for your own good Roxas," I heard Marluxia say. Wait, Marluxia. In a second, I was slammed to the ground and pinned. Great, this was just perfect. I heard doors swing open and there heard gun shots. That better have been Axel or I was screwed. I was lifted off the ground where my feet couldn't touch. I was starting to feel a little drowsy and too weak to fight back.

"Try it again Axel, sure, you're a good shot, but not in the dark. If you couldn't hit us in the cave then you couldn't hit us here, and there's a good chance you'll hit Roxas," Xigbar said. Yeah, next time I can, I'm going to tell Axel that he's loosing his touch with the bomb thing. I wonder how many other members of the Elite were still alive. Then there was a sudden burst of light and I started to blink as best I could.

"You know, we did have a light switch," Zexion said from across the room. Xigbar shot at the light then there was a gunshot and the dart started to spiral backwards and out a window.

"You're right, I am one great shot in the light," Axel said in an annoyed voice. "Drop him," he said getting back to the subject.

"You heard him," another voice said. I would tell you who it was, but at this point I couldn't turn. To my surprise, I was dropped. I hit the floor hard and my head banged against it pretty hard which really didn't help my drowsy situation. I pushed myself up off the floor when I noticed something. There was some blood, not much, but enough for me to notice, on the floor. I rubbed my shoulder to find that it was completely dry, so was my arm. So what was bleeding? That's when I noticed my leg, it had a small cut, really small, and it was bleeding a little but not much but it had a pitch black ring around the edges.

"You're under arrest for crimes against the president and for attacking four soldiers," I looked up to see soldiers, about ten of them. They came up and handcuffed Marluxia and Xigbar, which I found surprising that they were going to go without a fight. The last I saw of them, Marluxia had a wicked smile on his face. I looked up at the dart which was stuck in the couch and noticed something reflected of it and it wasn't my blood. It was a clear liquid.

"Uh, Zexion," I said in a sort of shaky voice.

"Yeah," he asked coming over from where Axel and Demyx were watching the soldiers take Marluxia and Xigbar away.

"What's on the end of that dart," I asked and he looked at it for a moment before walking over and pulling it out of the couch. He looked at it for a minute before smelling it and then he stepped back for a second.

"Good thing it didn't hit you, it has black poison on it. I remember Vexen creating it, it's undetectable and very painful and is very deadly," Zexion explained.

"Uh, Zexion," I said and pointed to the small cut that was on my leg.

"It hit you," Zexion said in almost complete disbelief.

"But you said it was very painful," I asked and he nodded.

"Well, I'm not getting any pain here," I told him and he looked at me curiously before coming over and looking at the cut.

"Roxas, this cut is a couple weeks old," he told me.

"Yeah, don't you remember, I barely hit you with the sword that one day when you tried to flip over it," Axel told me.

"Then why is there blood on the floor," I asked.

"That was there when we got here," Zexion told me.

"You're too smart for your own good Roxas," Axel told me helping me up.

"Marluxia and Xigbar must have noticed it too, that's the only reason they would have gone so peacefully," Axel said as he and Demyx came over.

"Why am I drowsy then," I asked.

"Because of the medicine the doctor gave you for that arm," Demyx said, just wanting to sound smart.

"I don't remember taking any medicine," I said and Axel started to glare at Demyx.

"He's only joking, you're probably really tired," Axel said. No medicine, good, there is now way I would ever touch any of that stuff.

"No, the doctor said since he wouldn't take it then he would give us some that we could put in his drink and he wouldn't be able to tell that difference," Demyx said and I looked over at Axel.

"You put medicine in my drink," I said giving him a death glare and he started to back up.

"Come on Roxas, you needed it for your arm, or might not ever get better," he told me.

"You put medicine in my drink," I repeated. I spent a lot of time trying to kill Axel after that, but then I finally got tired and went to sleep for the night.

-x-x-x-

I stood, listening to the sound of the helicopter in the distance. Guess that meant it was about time to go. I tucked the jet black helmet, that covered my entire head and had a piece of bullet proof glass in the front so I could see out but other people couldn't see in, under my arm. It was part of our new uniform which was just a shirt and pants that were snow camouflage and then we kept our old boots. I looked over at Axel who had his bright red hair pulled back in a ponytail but it still really stood out against the snow camouflage.

"Finally some more easy, I don't know them and they don't know me, mission," he said pulling the helmet on and fixing it where none of his hair stuck out. I followed him over to the helicopter and right before I was about to climb on I felt something grab my arm and twist me around. I suddenly found myself face to face with Namine.

"Promise you'll be careful," she told me.

"Roxas, and careful don't belong on the same sentence," Axel told her and I turned and glared at him. He out his hands up in a defense position and sat back in a seat that was against one of the side of the helicopter.

"Promise," she asked again.

"I'll do my best," I told her. Then she pulled me forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's for good luck," she told me and I felt myself start to blush. I nodded and pulled on my helmet and climbed into the helicopter.

"Thank you for making that short," Axel said through the built in communication link in the helmets.

"Shut up," I told his sitting down beside him.

"Will you two give it a rest, I heard it enough last night," Zexion told us.

"I've got it," Demyx yelled.

"Got what," Axel asked an annoyed town.

"I'm naming this helicopter Hydro," he yelled and then started to sing some sneaky music.

"DEMYX," we all yelled. Yup, everything was back to the way it was before, or mostly anyway.

-x-x-x-

A/N: And there it is, the exciting conclusion to my story. Sorry if you were hoping for more but this is it. I hope you all enjoyed. This is the last time I'm going to ask because I've run out of chapters. Do you peoples want me to post an earlier version of this or not, your choice. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
